Physical disability is an important consequence of chronic disease in the elderly. However, the pathogenesis of physical disability is complex, and factors associated with the progression of disability are poorly understood. The purpose of this study is to examine the biomedical, psychological, social and environmental factors that are associated with physical disability in older patients with knee osteoarthritis.